Kamen Rider Ninja
Kamen Rider Ninja is a spin-off series from Kamen Rider U.S.A.. Synopsis The evil warlord was defeated 444 years ago by the Parker Clan to which he swore to destroy humanity, and again later the Dark Ninja Army once again rose in the times of Last Ninja in which he was sealed by Vincent Parker (Last Ninja). Yet again exactly 444 years later in 2016 Fire Leo, Spark Gemini and Slash Mantis building up the empire again and try to revive Master Cho. In this time, Micah Parker, son of Last Ninja gathers the five predicted cousin Ninjas and hands them the belts for fighting the Dark Ninja Army. Characters Kamen Riders Movie/Special-Exclusive Allies *Vincent Parker *Micah Parker *Rhiannon Parker *Kathy Coleman *Olive Morales *Wendy Rooney *Sensei Chen *Sensei Shen *Misakura *Ronan *Trisha Duncan *Gary Quins U.S.A. Riders Villains Dark Ninja Army *Master Cho *Klouse *Fire Leo *Spark Gemini *Slash Mantis *Ariaka no Katara *Juzo Yamihari *Masasage Tsugonori *Hitokorage *Jukkorage *Momo Episodes #We're Ninja Riders! #Become the Last Ninja! #Ninja Festival! # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #All Ninjas Gathered Movies # # Specials # # Cast * Sam Parker: Sterling Knight * Kaine Coleman: Roshon Fegan * Dipper Morales: Drew Van Acker * Polly Parker: Emily Osmet * Jane Rooney: Paris Smith * Holt Clarkson: Leo Howard * Loid: Felix Avitia * Cai: Barrett Carnahan * Jay. J: Mitchell Hope * Kole: Jedidiah Goodacre * Zaime: Jake T. Austin * Nia: Sarah Jeffery * Skyler: Ronni Hawk * Selira: Amanda Leighton * Pixi: Ashley Benson * Clair: G Hannelius * Stewie Tanner: Cooper Barnes * Monica Turner: Dove Cameron * Vincent Parker: Tom Baker * Micah Parker: Fred Asmen * Rhiannon Parker: Alanna Masterson * Kathy Coleman: Sofia Vergara * Olive Morales: Billie Piper * Wendy Rooney: Lisa Kudrow * Sensei Chen: Harry Groener * Sensei Shen: Harrison Ford * Misakura: Jamie Lee Curtis * Ronan: Christian Slater * Trisha Duncan: Oliva Holt * Gary Quins: Jason Dolley * Master Cho: Charles Chun * Klouse: Fred Stoller * Drew Gordon: James Corden * Alan Walker: Matt Smith * Fire Leo: Colin Baker * Spark Gemini: Tom Kenny * Slash Mantis: Mark Wahlberg * Ariaka no Katara: Catherine Disher * Juzo Yamihari: Martin Roach * Masasage Tsugonori: Gary Chalk Recurring/Guest Cast * Ninjor: Kim Strauss * Aurico: David Bacon * Delphine : Rajia Baroudi * Corcus: Alan Palmer * Cestro: Karim Prince * Tideus: Jim Gray * Shane Clarke: Pua Magasiva * Tori Hanson: Sally Martin * Dustin Brooks: Glenn McMillan * Hunter Bradley: Adam Tuominen * Blake Bradley: Jorgito Vargas Jr. * Cam Watanabe: Jason Chan * White Power Ranger, Green Power Ranger: Jason David Frank * Red Power Ranger: Austin St. John * Black Power Ranger: Walter Jones * Blue Power Ranger: David Yost * Yellow Power Ranger: Ming-Na Wen * Pink Power Ranger: Amy Jo Johnson Suit Actors Crew Notes to be added Trivia to be added Category:Series